Les dix commandements pour un Itachi Uchiha
by Keinoe
Summary: N'aviez vous jamais rêvé de devenir Itachi Uchiha? Désormais votre rêve est possible ... ou pas. drabble, UR, OOC, Gore en un sens, Humour pas net, à lire pour se détendre ... ou pas.


**Titre** : Les dix commandements pour un Itachi Uchiha

**Auteur** : Keinoechan

**Disclaimer** : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent.

**Rating** : T (pour l'idéologie reflétée)

**Note** **1** : Cette fic est un drabble à ne surtout pas prendre au sérieux. Certains des passages qui vont suivre sont même interdits par les lois, alors vous êtes avertis, NE REPRODUISEZ PAS CA CHEZ VOUS ! (même si vous voulez devenir un Itachi)

**Note** **2** : Les commentaires sont OOC, les commandements, pas. L'histoire se déroule dans l'UR même s'il y a un peu de UA

**Note** **3** : S'il y a des fautes, j'en prends la totale responsabilité car je l'ai écrite sans bêta

Sur ce, bonne lecture et laissez des commentaires !

**Les dix commandements pour un Itachi Uchiha**

Vous rêviez de devenir un Uchiha n'est-il pas ? Et pour être exact, vous voudriez bien être Itachi Uchiha ? Si c'est le cas, voici dix commandements qui vous seront utiles :

**1/- Uchiha tu naîtras**

(J'ai décimé la totalité des membres de ma famille, excepté mon petit frère qui est gay et un ancêtre mi-fossilisé qui s'intéresse de la reproduction comme sa première sucette… y a pas à dire, vous n'avez que très peu de chance de naître de sang Uchiha)

**2/- Ta famille tu tueras**

(Je l'ai déjà mentionné, non mais ! Vous êtes sourds ou est-ce qu'il faut vous faire un dessin ? Pour la sourdine, y a ces petits trucs qu'on appelle les « cotons tiges », très pratiques pour se récurer les oreilles, pour le dessin, regardez le manga merde !)

**3/- Génie tu seras**

(Si vous avez un QI de moins de 130 (mon QI estimé à l'âge de 8 ans), oubliez votre candidature, vous ne deviendriez JAMAIS moi !)

**4/- Beauté tu auras**

(Mister Univers n'est rien face à moi. J'ai un corps parfait, un visage divin avec des lignes qui forment des cernes sous mes yeux mais qui pourtant n'enlèvent en rien la beauté de ma sublime personne)

**5/- Cheveux long tu porteras**

(Si vous avez les cheveux courts, tentez de devenir un Sasuke, vous auriez peut-être plus de chance, et si vous avez le crâne rasé … vous vous foutez de ma gueule ? Et inutile d'espérer porter des perruques, c'est de la triche, moi j'ai des cheveux longs, doux et soyeux car je le vaux bien !)

**6/- Jeune tu resteras**

(Désolé les fossilisés mais où que j'apparaisse, mon âge tourne autour de la vingtaine. Parfois un peu plus jeune mais jamais un peu plus vieux.)

**7/- Mystérieux tu seras**

(… Hn …)

**8/- Self-contrôle tu auras**

(Une bonne blague vous a été racontée ? Adieu sourire banane, les rires à la con. Un Itachi ne montre pas ses émotions … Une envie pressante se fait de plus en plus urgent comme là, maintenant, tout de suite ? Vous devez la retenir, self-contrôle self-contrôle !)

**9/- Ton jeune frère tu aimeras**

(Le laisser vivre seul dans ce monde, l'inciter à ne penser qu'à me tuer, le faire tourner en bourrique de temps en temps, lui donner des pichenettes, le protéger … C'est ça l'amour fraternel. Si vous en avez plusieurs, désolé pour vous, je n'ai qu'UN JEUNE frère. Si vous avez une sœur … Même si mon idiot de petit frère essaie de se vêtir d'une jupe, se maquiller et tout ce qui va avec, il aura toujours l'attirail d'un mâle …)

**10/- Une organisation criminelle tu rejoindras**

(Brother Itachi wants you to join Akatsuki! Pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris, ramenez votre cul dans l'Akatsuki! Quoi de mieux que de s'intégrer dans l'organisation criminelle la plus crainte dans le pays ?)

En gros, JE suis LE mister parfait, LE meilleur car j'ai rempli et j'ai suivi tous mes dix commandements. Aucun d'entre vous n'arrivera à ma cheville, aucun ne remplira la totalité des commandements. Prosternez vous devant ma sublime personne. Car je suis moi, Itachi Uchiha.

**oO=FINOo**

**Keinoe** : Ainsi s'achèvent les dix commandements pour un Itachi Uchiha *scary voice*

**ReyUchi** : Pas d'introduction, pas une conclusion digne de ce nom …

**Keinoe** : Maah ! C'était juste un petit delirium de rien du tout

**Itachi** : « Petit » n'est pas le terme exact. As-tu vu mon débit de parole ?

**ReyUchi** : … Même les commandements n'ont aucun rang logique …

**Itachi** : C'est débile

**Keinoe** : Mais c'est le but Alors, qu'en dites vous ?


End file.
